


You'll Be In My Heart

by Flowersofthyheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Other, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowersofthyheart/pseuds/Flowersofthyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his mom had a bond no one could break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a lot of Hale Family feels. Mostly about Derek and his Mom.

_Come stop your crying_  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

Derek was two.  He just turned for the first time and it was the most terrifying thing to happen to a little kid. His Dad was out teaching Laura about how to be an Alpha. Every full moon since she was a year and a half, Dad took her. Derek always got Mom. He never minded either.  She would flash her eyes and make him laugh. She'd growl at him playfully and he's pet the hair on her face, occasionally pulling it. The first time he turned though, he was terrified.  He couldn't stop himself from changing and the first time wasn't easy. He sobbed as his eyes flashed and his hands became claws. He sounded like a crying puppy. His mom was there.  She tickled him, shifted a little and flashed her eyes at him.  She held onto him and rocked him singing softly, his favorite song from Tarzan, and he changed back.  His mom became his anchor and every full moon for a while after that, while hard, always ended in her singing to him and helping him shift back, and fall asleep. 

 

 

_I will protect you_  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Derek was seven. Distant relatives of the Hale family were in town, and he was allowed out to run with his cousins for the first time. They were older and were supposed to keep an eye on him. They ran him in circles and he got lost in the forest. He was so terrified, he couldn't shift back. He was hiding behind a tree as the sun came up, and his mother found him. She wiped the tears from his face and hugged him.  "The family left, they won't do that again" That was her promise.  She walked back with him and made him breakfast. That night, she taught him it didn't have to be the full moon to shift.  He was a Hale, and he was strong. She raced through the woods with him, showing him everything that being a wolf had to offer. 

 

_When destiny calls you_  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time

 

He was twelve when the hunters arrived. His Dad and Laura were in the mountains. He was in the woods with his mom.  A car, an arrow, a growl. He was at her side in a minute. He pulled her to safety and helped her get the arrow out. He learned more about wolfsbane than he ever wanted to. He learned how to stop it. He learned the bitter smell, pressing the burning plant into his mom's wound, the way she healed after a few minutes of agonizing pain. She was alive. That doesn't mean he could forget the what she had said. "If I don't make it, be strong. " 

_Oh, you'll be in my heart,_  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

 

Fifteen.  The year everything fell apart. Mom, Dad. Gone. The fire. Derek didn't cry until the funeral. When he was handed the letter his mom wrote him. The one reminding him to be strong, that told him to listen to his sister. They had known something like this was a possibility. They left money to them, they left them an apartment. They left them everything for a good life. Everything except them.  The first full moon after that day was hell. He kept thinking about his mom, about her smile, her eyes, the lessons she taught him. All he had was an empty space where she used to keep him anchored.  He missed her more than anything. 

 

The next morning he woke up in the woods. Her letter cluched in his hand. 

 

_This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
